And She Released
by whispering-wings
Summary: Locked in the wretched life of the rose bride, Anthy finds a tragic and desperate way out. Songfic dedicated to Anthy using the lyrics of "Wonderwall" by Oasis.


"And She Released"  
-)----(-

_Today is gonna be the day  
that they're gonna throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow  
realized what you gotta do._  
  
She stood at the lofty window, dark hands clenched in front of her, dark eyes holding the night in an impassive embrace hindered only by her own wretched reflection. Before her, the stars in their unattainable heaven laughed fiercely in her vision. Behind her, she snored in a restful, untainted sleep. She didn't need to turn around to envision what she looked like there, rosy head on the pillow, her chest rising and falling with each breath, graceful arms and legs falling awkwardly about the bed. She had watched her so many times. The image was stuck there, lodged teasingly in her memory.  
  
_I don't believe that anybody  
feels the way I do about you now._  
  
But slowly she turned towards the double bed, hair the color of night entwining her body in distraught curls, her face black and unreadable. As always. As always.  
  
Her hands clenched tighter.  
  
_Backbeat the word is on the street  
that the fire in your heart is out.  
I'm sure you've heard it all before,  
but you never really had a doubt.  
_  
Slowly on bare feet she crossed the darkened room, like a dusky phantom lost in a cloud of smoke. She stood before the sleeping form. She felt tiny and transparent. Cold. Nonexistent. As always. As always.

She shivered, and found herself bending slowly towards the other's pale cheek.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_feels the way I do about you now._

"Akio-san..."  
  
The dark eyes widened in shock.  
  
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding.  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._  
  
They seemed to suck in all the light from the towering window behind, sending the aqua orbs aflame. They danced like fire, wavering, shrouding her vision in milky fog.  
  
And just as she went blind, a salty raindrop fell quietly from her eye and landed pitter patter on the soft, white hill below. She was crying.  
  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you,  
but I don't know how._  
  
How long had it been since she last felt the sting of sorrow in her eyes?  
  
Her lips pursed and quivered, but no sound came out. As always. As always.  
  
_Because maybe..._  
  
How could she have even imagined?  
  
_You're gonna be the one who saves me._  
  
She could not be saved. She was the Rose Bride. Would forever be the Rose Bride.  
  
_And after all..._  
  
As it had always been.  
  
Unless...  
  
_You're my wonderwall._  
  
She fled on silent feet from the room, from the shame, from the tears, from the pain, from the roses. The roses. From the rosy fingers that had caressed her leathery cheek so tenderly, that did not flinch or strike or scratch. That were so pure.  
  
_Today was gonna be the day  
but they'll never throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow  
realized what you're not to do._  
  
So...cruelly innocent.  
  
_I don't believe that anybody_

_ feels __the way I do about you now._  
  
She had been cruel. She, the Rose Bride, had been cruel. She had used that innocence, extorted it, warped it, stretched it to her liking. She could feel those fingers now gently caressing her bosom as she pulled the sword from within, their gentle touch somehow easing the usual pain.  
  
She had USED them.  
  
_And all the roads that lead you there were winding.  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding._  
  
She found herself on the roof, the cold night air stinging her skin, whipping through her transparent body and sending a chill through it, as if she were made of air itself. Dark hands found each other again, and dark eyes found the night sky. Distant and emotionless, they glared silently at the stars, the laughing stars in their unreachable heaven.  
  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you,  
but I don't know how._  
  
She closed her eyes against them.  
  
_I said maybe..._  
  
She calmly approached the ledge with calculated, even steps.  
  
_You're gonna be the one who saves me.  
_  
The last of her tears fell dry from her cheek and to the concrete beneath her.  
  
_And after all..._  
  
She would not feel the impact. After all, she wasn't truly alive.  
  
_You're my wonderwall._  
  
She imaged herself gliding to the earth, falling towards oblivion...  
  
_I said maybe  
_  
...and into an eternity of suffering...  
  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
  
Her toes closed around the edge. From here, she could feel the night's true coldness.  
  
_And after all..._  
  
"HIMEMIYA!!!!"  
  
And she released.  
  
_You're my wonderwall._

* * *

_Songlyrics to "Wonderwall" by Oasis._


End file.
